Irrépressible attirance
by Eclat d'Etoile
Summary: L'homme qui dansait était beau. D'un charme fou. Et son odeur était terriblement enivrante. Si Raphaël avait su à ce moment là que cet homme allait rentrer dans sa vie, il se serait sûrement plus méfié. [Saphaël]


**Couple :** Saphaël (Simon + Raphaël)

 **Rating :** M (mention de scène sexuel, lime et léger lemon (indiqué pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire)

 **Disclaimer :** A mon grand regret, ni The Mortal Instrument, ni Shadowhunters ne m'appartiennent. Donc seulement l'histoire m'appartient. Et même pas vraiment vu que j'ai suivi comme fil conducteur, assez grossier je l'avoue, la saison 1 de la série. J'espère tout de même que ça va vous plaire !

 _J'ai fait attention à éviter tout spoiler (des livres), j'espère qu'aucun n'est passé au travers des mailles du filet. J'espère aussi que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Irrépressible attirance.**

Les lumières colorées se réverbéraient sur les peaux des danseurs. Une rance odeur de sueur mêlé à celle du sexe et de l'amusement flottait dans l'air. Le vampire fronça le nez, il détestait cette odeur typique des endroits de débauche qu'étaient les boîtes de nuit. Les humains s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, chaque corps recherchant le contact d'un autre. Surplombant la piste, de son regard d'obsidienne le vampire chercha ses compatriotes.

Ils étaient disséminés dans la foule : danseur anonymes et chasseur à la recherche de proie. Un de ses amis s'était éloigné, une jolie jeune femme au bras, à ne pas en douter, les deux passerait une bonne fin de soirée. Il cherchait du regards un autre vampire de son clan quand une chevelure flamboyante accrocha son regard. Une jeune terrestre essayait de se frayer un passage au travers de la foule pour rejoindre le bar, à l'étage.

La jeune femme fendait la foule, elle s'arrêta quelque secondes face à un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, des lunettes de travers sur le bout du nez. Ce n'était pas un homme au physique de mannequin, mais quelque chose en lui appelait à la débauche. Un charme indéniable se dégageait de son corps, perdu dans les sons. La rousse tenta d'attirer le jeune homme à elle pour qu'ils se déplacent ensemble, mais il refusa, secouant la tête.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'attention du vampire c'était totalement dirigé sur l'humain. Tout ses sens se tendaient vers lui, si bien que le mouvement infime du cou de l'humain libéra une multitude d'odeurs qui vinrent frapper l'odorat affûté du vampire. L'immortel inspira la symphonie d'odeur qui s'étaient dégagé. Elles étaient enivrantes, parfait mélange d'innocence et de désir. Ses orbes noirs se fixèrent sur le jeune homme, détaillant avec attention chacun de ses mouvement. Tantôt sensuel, tantôt désordonnés le corps abandonné à la musique, le terrestre ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait attiré sur lui les envies d'un enfant de la nuit.

Comme hypnotisé, le vampire le rejoint sur la piste de danse. Pas à pas il s'approcha de sa proie, rapprochant leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque collés. Leurs regards rivé l'un dans l'autre, le vampire posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches du terrestre. D'une soudaine impulsion il colla leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Et seul son ouïe de vampire lui permit de discerner le petit gémissement de l'humain. Lentement ils commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un coutre l'autre, dans une danse terriblement sensuelle. Jamais le vampire ne s'était abandonné comme ça, ses dents glissaient contre la gorge offerte de l'humain, leurs corps fusionnaient et leurs mains les exploraient. Tout deux sentirent qu'ils étaient en train de perdre le contrôle.

« Ça te dis on va ailleurs, chez moi ?

\- Ou… Oui, bégaya l'humain. »

Le vampire bénit le ciel d'avoir acheté un appartement pour lui servir de résidence secondaire. Il guida le terrestre au travers des rues New Yorkaises. Le chemin fut long, la tension entre leurs deux corps était telle qu'elle en devenait quasi palpable. Si le vampire n'avait pas eu un tel self contrôle il aurait fait l'amour au terrestre au milieu d'une rue.

Finalement ils pénétraient dans l'appartement du suceur de sang. A peine la porte fermée, le maître des lieux plaqua son invité contre le mur et dévora sa bouche. Les gémissements de plaisirs que les deux émettaient aurait été audible par n'importe quel humain. Mais ils n'en avaient cure, ils étaient seul au monde, entouré d'une bulle de plaisir.

Lascivement, leurs corps commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Un simple mouvement, faisant rentrer en contact les bosses déformant leurs deux pantalons suffit à faire perdre la raison au vampire. Il prit l'humain dans ses bras et utilisant sa vitesse surnaturelle il le plaqua sur le lit. Lorsque le dos du terrestre rentra en contact avec les draps de soie, il n'y eu plus aucune limite entre eux. Les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce et chacun chercha en l'autre un plaisir ultime. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le vampire pénétra le corps de l'humain. Le reste ne fut plu que gémissement de pur plaisir.

A l'ultime seconde, les dents du vampire perforèrent le cou de l'humain. Le flot de sang se déversa dans la gorge de l'immortel rendant la jouissance encore meilleur. Les endorphines contenue dans le venin du vampire, firent atteindre au terrestre un stade de jouissance que jamais plus il n'atteindrait.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber côte à côte, savourant leur moment post-orgasmique.

« Merde, Clary !

\- Quoi ? Clary ?

\- Faut que j'y aille ! Je devais rentrer avec ma meilleure amie… Elle va s'inquiéter pour moi… Et… C'était cool… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je n'avais jamais fait un truc pareil avant… C'était… Wow. Enfin je sais pas si tu as ressentit les mêmes choses que moi. Puis de toutes façons on s'en fout nan ? Je ne saurais jamais ton nom et tu ne sauras jamais le miens. C'est bien comme ça que ça se passe avec les coups d'un soir. Puis tu dois être habitué non ? Et…

\- Tais toi. En effet, c'est mieux si on ne se revoit pas.

\- Bon, bien salut alors... »

Et l'humain était partit, laissant Raphaël en proie à ses démons. Jamais auparavant le vampire n'avait fait ça. Il se sentait mal, comprenant ce que les vampires de son clan lui expliquaient quand ils parlaient de baise et de sang. Une seule gorgée de sang durant le sexe valait mieux que tout verre de sang. Mais ce qu'il avait fait était mal.

Raphaël avait été élevé dans une tradition très croyante. On lui avais toujours répété qu'il ne pouvait coucher avec quelqu'un avant le mariage et sa transformation en vampire n'avait jamais entamé sa foi. En soixante-dix ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais remis en question ce principe fondamental. Et voilà qu'en une nuit il avait tout foutu en l'air : avec un inconnu, un terrestre. Et pire que tout il avait bu son sang.

Pourtant consentant au moment des faits, Raphaël se sentit souillé par ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'hôtel Dumort tout de suite, les autres vampires seraient au courant de sa perte de contrôle et ne manqueraient pas de le lui rappeler. Surtout Camille.

La très vieille vampire avait décidé de quitter New York quelque années auparavant confiant le clan à Raphaël. Celui-ci, tout jeune vampire avait déjà fait ses preuve et était respecté par tous. Mais elle était revenu, en visite, et séjournait pour le moment à l'hôtel Dumort. Raphaël la soupçonnait d'être revenu à New York pour régler certaines choses dans ses repères illégaux. L'hispanique était au courant pour ces tanières où les Accords étaient brisé, mais ne sachant pas où ils se trouvaient et craignant Camille il ne s'était pas aventurer à les chercher et à les détruire. De mauvaise humeur il commença à prier pour se faire pardonner de ses pêchés.

Il ne savait pas si Dieu écoutait les prières des vampires, mais il l'espérait de tout cœur.

 **oOo**

Simon héla un taxi dans la rue. Le chauffeur de taxi fixa son cou mais le laissa monter. Surpris par le regard insistant du chauffeur, Simon sortit son portable pour voir ce qui était à l'origine de cela. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, un énorme suçon décorait son cou. Il eu même l'impression de voir deux trous au milieu. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Quand il arriva à la boîte où il avait abandonné Clary il était presque six heure du matin, heure de fermeture. Sa meilleure amie l'attendait de pied ferme devant l'entrée.

« Simon Lewis ! Je ne parviens pas à croire que tu m'ait fait ça ! Ça fait au moins une heure que je t'attends ! Où étais tu ?

\- Désolé… Je…

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce un suçon que tu as dans le cou !?

\- Euh… Je peux tout t'expliquer… Mais plus tard, là on doit vraiment rentrer. »

Ils rentrèrent donc chez Clary où Dot les attendaient de pieds ferme.

« Simon, Clary, vous savez que vous n'avez pas encore dix-huit ans… Clary, tu as de la chance que ta mère soit avec Luke en train de régler des affaires, elle t'aurait découpé en morceau ! Montez-vous coucher, je ne dirais rien à Jocelyne. »

Les deux adolescents obéirent à celle qui était comme une grande sœur pour Clary. Pendant le trajet, Simon avait pris bien soin de remonter son col pour cacher le suçon ornant son cou. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de la rousse.

« Maintenant raconte moi tout !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé… J'étais en train de danser quand un mec beau comme un dieu c'est rapproché de moi. On a commencé à danser, se rapprochant toujours plus l'un de l'autre. Et… C'était physique, j'avais envie de lui et lui de moi. On ne s'est pas posé de question et on est allé chez lui. Puis on a baisé, et c'était ouf.

\- Baisé !?

\- Y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qui c'est passé. Du plaisir à l'état brut, un égoïsme pur où chacun cherchait uniquement à satisfaire ses propres besoin. C'était… C'était comme de la masturbation, rien ne comptait sauf nous même. Et c'est au travers de ça que l'autre devenait aussi important. Parce que… Je crois que c'est impossible à exprimer au travers de mots. Il faut le vivre pour le comprendre…

\- Wahou… Je ne pensais pas qu'un truc comme ça t'arriverais ce soir…

\- Pour être franc moi non plus… Et je peine aussi à le réaliser… C'était cool, complètement dingue même. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… Et toi ta soirée ?

\- Rien de spécial, on sort la semaine prochaine pour mon anniversaire ?

\- Bien sûr comment pourrais-je oublier un évènement pareil ! Clary freaking Fray va être majeur !

\- Et qui sait ? Peut-être verra-t-on ton mystérieux inconnu. Il s'appelle comment d'ailleurs ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- Oh mon Dieu Simon !

\- Arrête…

\- Oui, désolé.

 **oOo**

Une semaine après son aventure, Simon était de retour en boîte. Cette fois il était avec Maureen et Clary. Ils attendaient devant l'enseigne quand Clary commença à se comporter bizarre. Sous l'enseigne clignotante, alternant entre Pandemonium et demon, Simon et Maureen purent voir Clary se prendre la tête seule.

La soirée devint bizarre à ce moment là. Clary était à la recherche d'un gars blond que nul ne semblait avoir vu. Elle disparut un moment, abandonnant ses amis dans la boîte. Elle réapparut peu de temps après, clamant qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Simon ne comprenait pas tout, mais comme Clary était sa meilleure amie, il ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre.

Il déposa Clary chez elle et rentra chez lui. Le lendemain, il se décida à aller rendre visite au Fray pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à la rousse le soir précédent. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais à aucun moment elle ne décrocha. Les appels sur le téléphone fixe ne furent pas une réussite non plus. Inquiet pour son ami Simon décida tout de même de lui laisser un peu de temps.

Toujours sans nouvelles, Simon pris la décision de traquer son amie à l'aide du signal de son téléphone portable. Il se rendit au point indiqué, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une église désaffecté se dresser devant lui. Il essaya de nouveau d'appeler sa meilleure amie, qui décrocha.

Elle commença à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, puis elle apparut sur le parvis de l'église. A peine eurent ils le temps de se dire bonjour qu'il commença à se passer des choses bizarres. Clary s'agita, puis à un moment donné elle commença à parler à un certain Jace.

Subitement un corps apparut au pieds de Simon. Puis quelques secondes plus tard un jeune homme blond se matérialisa au côté de Clary pendant que l'église retrouvait toute sa splendeur passé en un battement de cil. Clary l'invita à rentrer et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis leur soirée au Pandémonium. Elle lui parla du monde obscure et des créatures le peuplant. Simon sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il entendit parler des vampires.

En effet, il se rappelait de l'impression qu'il avait eu en regardant son suçon pour la première fois. Mais les vampires ne couchent pas avec les humains, non ? Et quand ils boivent leur sang, il le boivent jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Fort de ces convictions, Simon décida que ce qu'il avait vu n'était absolument pas lié à ça.

Le blond arrogant, répondant au nom de Jace, eu vite fait d'agacer Simon, il prenait tout le monde de haut et était désagréable avec tout le monde, sauf Clary. Simon ne sut donc pas, s'il fut ou non soulagé de les quitter pour partir avec Isabelle.

C'était une magnifique jeune femme au charme indéniable. En la regardant Simon se sentit fondre. Elle n'avais pas la même présence que son coup d'un soir, mais elle restait tout de même magnétique. La magnificence de son corps, comme sa manière d'être subjuguèrent le terrestre. Il était définitivement bisexuel.

Pour découvrir quels secrets Jocelyne avait cachées à Clary, le groupe de chasseur d'ombre, composé de Jace, Isabelle et Alec décida de se rendre à la Cité des Os, mystérieux endroit où des personnes apporteraient à Clary les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

Simon ne pouvait suivre Clary dans ce mystérieux endroit, il dû donc rester dehors avec Isabelle et son frère Alec qui n'était pas du tout aimable. Au cours de la discussion Isabelle et lui parlèrent de musique et de son groupe. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le van de Simon pour qu'il fasse écouter une des musiques à Isabelle.

A peine entré dans la voiture un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Pour contrôler la situation Isabelle lui dit de rester sur place, enfermé, tandis qu'elle, cherchait d'où provenait le bruit. Dès que la porte fut verrouillée deux mains froides se plaquèrent sur la bouche de Simon. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre, mais les mains aux longs ongles ne lui permirent pas. Quelque secondes après il était pendu la tête en bas par un homme, grand, aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait à côté de sa ravissante ravisseuse.

Clary et ses nouveaux amis ne tardèrent pas à émerger. La magnifique femme qui l'avait capturé les menaça de ne jamais le revoir s'ils ne lui apportaient pas la coupe mortelle. Suite à ça, les deux êtres surnaturelles l'emmenèrent.

« Dépêche toi, c'est un terrestre, il ne peut pas t'encombrer tant que ça, persifla la femme à l'attention de son compère.

\- Je fais comme je peux Camille, lui répondit le blond.

\- Ton mieux n'est pas assez alors ! Quel malheur que Raphaël n'est pas était là pour m'aider ! Il est beaucoup plus efficace que toi. Quel dommage qu'il est autant d'états d'âmes pour un vampire… De toutes façons, s'il veut continuer à régner, il va falloir qu'il se reprenne très vite. »

 **oOo**

Raphaël revenait au Dumort pour régler certains problèmes avec Camille. Celle-ci avait appris que les chasseurs d'ombres savaient ou était la coupe mortelle et elle était prête à tout pour la récupérer. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour capturer un terrestre et s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, mais il avait refusé, plongé dans une sorte de dépression depuis sa nuit de luxure avec l'humain.

Il avait fini par conclure qu'il devait faire quelque chose afin que ça ne se produise plus jamais mais qu'il devait tout de même continuer à avancer. Ces sur ces bonnes résolution qu'il rejoint la planque de son clan. Il croisa Nathan, un grand vampire blond, entièrement dévoué à Camille. S'il avait bien compris son ancienne chef c'est ce dernier qui l'avait remplacé dans sa mission.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard chargé de haine. Lui et Raphaël ne s'était jamais aimé, mais il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant la capture du terrestre pour mettre le vampire aussi en rogne contre lui.

« Nathan, où est Camille ?

\- Dans un salon la haut, elle se nourrit… Et s'amuse.

\- Se nourrit ? S'amuse ?

\- Le jeune terrestre… Il n'est pas beau, et surtout très chiant d'après moi, mais Camille fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Du moment qu'elle ne transgresse pas les Accords… »

Après un regard chargé de mépris chacun repartit. Il se dirigea vers le grand salon, cœur de l'hôtel Dumort, il était sûr d'y trouver Camille. En effet, la vampire centenaire était affalé sur un canapé doré, embrassant à pleine bouche un garçon. A son entré, elle se détacha du terrestre pour le regarder. Le regard de Raphaël s'attarda sur l'humain, c'était Le garçon de la boîte de nuit. Il réprima à grande peine un grognement possessif et se força à sourire.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la coupe mortelle.

\- Non, pourquoi te distrais tu avec un misérable humain ?

\- Parce que c'est un moyen très plaisant de me distraire. »

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation, les sirènes se mirent à hurler, Camille avait été prévenu que des Néphilims tentaient de rentrer dans le bâtiments, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'ils aillent aussi loin. Les deux vampires n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que les chasseurs d'ombres pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Raphaël dû retenir un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il reconnu la masse de cheveux roux. Clary, la meilleure amie du mystérieux terrestre. Il avait vraiment fallut, que sur tout les humains présent sur Terre il couche avec un homme lié au monde obscure… D'un simple mouvement il sépara Camille du terrestre. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose le poussait à protéger le fragile jeune homme.

Pressant un poignard sur la gorge du mystérieux inconnu il enjoignit les chasseurs d'ombres à le suivre. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres de ses sujets meurent par la faute de Camille. Dociles, car croyant la vie de leur ami en jeu, le groupe le suivit sans emmètre la moindre contestation. Arrivé à une des sorties donnant sur le toit il leur ordonna d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur il poussa vers le soleil son coup d'un soir.

Il était heureux que le jeune homme parte. Le fait de l'avoir contre son corps et de sentir son odeur, si enivrante, le perturbait au plus haut point. Et le vampire ne voulait s'avouer cette faiblesse. Une fois qu'ils furent partit il maudit le sort de remettre le jeune homme sur sa route avant de se dire que c'était sûrement une punition divine.

Suite à cet évènement, Raphaël tenta d'oublier Simon, il avait entendu son nom, crié par les chasseurs d'ombres, et il était heureux de pouvoir nommer son visage. Mais il tentait tout de même d'oublier le jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, se disputer avec Camille lui offrait un divertissement de choix pour éviter de faire face à ses pensées.

Les sujets de discordes entre eux ne manquaient pas, Camille lui reprochait son manque d'implication dans la vie du clan la semaine passé, ainsi que ce qu'elle considérait comme un traîtrise lui ayant empêché l'accès à la coupe mortelle. De son côté, Raphaël reprochait à cette dernière son cruel manque au respect des règles édictés par l'enclave et la mise en danger de tout le clan pour des buts qu'il jugeait comme personnel.

Aux yeux de l'hispanique, la magnifique vampire valait tout autant que Valentin. C'était le genre de créature obscure qui étaient caricaturés par les chasseurs d'ombres les méprisants. Elle avait, certes, de bons côtés, mais elle se laissait trop souvent emporté par la passion, et particulièrement sa soif de sang et son ambition. Ces deux caractéristiques très présentes chez elle la conduisait à outrepasser constamment les règles édictés par les accords.

Comme toute créature obscure, Raphaël méprisait l'Enclave et en partie les Accords, mais il avait bien compris que ceux-ci permettaient d'éviter une guerre ouverte entre chasseurs d'ombres et créatures obscures qui mènerait sans aucun doutes à la fin des deux espèces.

Fatigué de se disputer avec Camille, la nuit étant tombé, Raphaël était sortit sur le toit, profitant de la pale lumière des étoiles et des caresses du vent sur sa peau. De douces écharpes de brumes, montant de la rivière, s'enroulaient partout dans la ville, lui conférant une ambiance magique.

Une douce odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, une odeur qu'il n'avait sentit que par deux fois dans sa vie, mais qui l'avait marqué à jamais. Que venait faire Simon ici.

Il s'approcha du bords du toit, observant les mouvements à l'entré de l'hôtel, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Le jeune terrestre parla à Nathan, Raphaël tendit l'oreille.

« Camille est elle là ?

\- Tu ne mérites pas de la voir. Mortel.

\- Je… Je crois que je me transforme en vampire…

\- Il faut être mort pour se transformer en vampire ! «

Raphaël poussa un grognement, inaudible pour l'oreille humaine. Il vit les yeux de Nathan se lever dans sa direction. Un autre grognement finit de convaincre le vampire blond de rentrer.

« Pars, et ne reviens jamais. Ou la prochaine fois nous te tuerons. »

 **oOo**

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, sans dire un mot de plus. Le vampire blond le terrifiait et il se demandait pourquoi il était tombé sur lui. Et surtout pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir. Pas vraiment rassuré par les explications du vampire, il retourna chez lui.

Simon se demandait pourquoi il avait croisé Nathan, il aurait préféré rencontrer le vampire l'ayant sauvé. Il aurait aimé mettre un visage sur le prénom Raphaël. Il planait tellement, le soir où il c'était fait capturer, qu'il ne se rappelait même pas du visage de son sauveur. Il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose pour être honnête. Juste des baiser enivrant de Camille.

Arrivé chez lui, il se laissa choir sur son lit. Les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux. Deux semaines plus tôt, il s'envoyait en l'air avec un inconnu super sexy. Là il était en proie à des hallucination, d'une vampire super sexy peut-être, mais surtout, hallucinations où le sang était omniprésent.

Il avait envie de parler de tout ça à Clary, mais cette dernière était aux abonnés absent. Elle se donnait corps et âme dans sa quête pour retrouver sa mère. Et quand elle n'étais pas occupé par ça, elle était avec Jace pour faire nul ne sait quoi.

Simon n'étais pas jaloux de Jace, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Clary, mais ça l'énervait un peu qu'elle priorise le blond arrogant alors que lui, son meilleur ami, avait besoin d'aide. Plongé dans ses pensées, Simon finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose que Clary l'appelait déjà. Elle avait besoin d'aide sur une quelconque affaire et, naturellement, elle venait lui demander son aide. Simon avait réprimé un soupir d'agacement. Non pas qu'il répugne à aider la jolie rousse le problème était qu'elle ne se souciait pas trop de lui en ce moment.

La mission que Clary c'était donnée tourna au désastre. Alaric les captura et les emmena au quartier général des loups-garous. Bien entendu, ce fut encore lui qui fut pendu par les pieds. Mais étrangement, cette fois-ci une force l'habitait et il n'eut pas trop de mal à se débarrasser de ses liens. Il réussit à prévenir Izzy, Alec et Jace afin qu'ils viennent les aider.

Ils étaient à peine sortis que les loups-garous les encerclèrent, prêt à les mettre à mort. Heureusement Luke intervint au bon moment. Il combattit l'alpha, gagna même ce combat. Mais avant de mourir l'ancien alpha avait eu le temps de le mordre. Ils avaient été de tout urgence chez Magnus. Une fois là-bas le sorcier les envoya chercher certains ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin.

C'est comme ça que Simon se retrouva près d'un entrepôt accompagné de Jace. Le chasseur d'ombre était partit, le laissant seul face à une porte. Simon s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'un bruit sur sa droit le fit se retourner.

Camille était là, dans toute sa splendeur, sa bouche dégoulinante de sang. Simon réprima un hochet de dégoût et se dirigea vers lui. Les lèvres de la vampire s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Et elle entrouvrit sa bouche, faisant apparaître ses canines.

« Viens me voir à l'hôtel Dumort, susurra-t-elle »

Simon n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ni de répondra car Jace déboucha de l'immeuble en courant, un démon à ses trousses. Heureusement pour eux, le blond avait beau être arrogant, il n'en restait pas moins un puissant chasseur d'ombre.

Après avoir fini d'aider Magnus, chacun repartit chez lui. Sauf Clary qui voulait parler à Luke et Alec qui pour une raison inconnu à Simon restait un peu chez le sorcier. Le terrestre ne savait pas quoi faire. L'apparition de Camille l'avait grandement perturbé et il voulait absolument lui parler afin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Une fois arrivé au repaire des vampires, il se contenta de pousser la porte, après avoir brisé un verrou. Mu par un sixième sens, il se rendit sans encombre jusqu'au salon où la vampire l'avait gardé captif. Elle était là, assise dans le canapé.

Quand elle le vit un cruel sourire fendit son visage. Avant que Simon n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle fondit sur lui.

Ce fut le noir le plus total.

 **oOo**

Un fracas se fit entendre dans le salon, alerté par le bruit, Raphaël se dépêcha de descendre dans le salon. L'odeur de Camille flottait dans l'air, mais elle n'y étais plus. Mais une autre odeur était omniprésente. Encore l'humain.

Raphaël se demanda ce qu'il était encore venu faire au Dumort. Il s'avança dans la pièce, son regards finit par se fixer sur le cadavre désarticulé gisant sur le sol. Camille semblait avoir vidé Simon de son sang. Le jeune terrestre était mort. Désormais le vampire n'aurait plus de problème avec lui.

Bizarrement, Raphaël ne se sentit pas soulagé, il se sentit pris d'une certaine culpabilité. Ce qu'il avait fait avec le terrestre lui inspirait énormément de dégoût, mais ce sentiment était plus dirigé contre lui, qui avais cédé à l'appel de la chair et du sang, que contre jeune homme qui n'avais jamais était le chercher.

Soudainement, il se rappela de la conversation que Simon et Nathan avait eu. Le terrestre avait annoncé être en proie à des hallucinations ainsi que de développer certain très caractéristiques aux vampires. Or cela n'arrivait qu'à certains humains : les assujettis. Ces humains étaient près à tout sacrifier pour se transformer en vampire. Il restait très souvent toute leur vie au service d'un vampire sans pour autant se transformer.

Raphaël n'en avait jamais croisé car les Accords interdisaient formellement la création d'assujettis. Les vampires dérogeant à cette règle évitait de trop se faire remarquer et ne montrait donc très peu leurs assujettis.

Le vampire avait tout de même suivi la formation de base dispensé à tout vampire et il savait qu'un assujetti se créé par l'échange de sang entre l'Homme et son créateur. Suite à ça, l'ancien Homme était lié à son créateur qui pouvait lui apparaître à tout moment et quasiment le contrôler à distance.

Les visions que Simon avait évoqué rappelaient beaucoup la situation d'assujettis, ce qui confirmait à Raphaël que Camille avait laissé le jeune homme boire de son sang. Or s'il avait bu du sang de vampire, son âme était à chemin entre deux mondes. Soit il l'enterrait et le terrestre revenait sous forme de vampire, soit il perçait son cœur à l'aide d'un pieu et son âme allait rejoindre le royaume des morts pour l'éternité.

 _Dios._ Jura t'il les lèvres closes. Il ne pouvait pas prendre seul une décision pareil. Il ne connaissait pas du tout Simon, et il ne savait pas du tout ce que l'humain aurait voulu. Il se rappelait lui même toute les difficultés contre lesquelles il s'était dressé suite à sa transformation. Combien il c'était haï, convaincu d'être un monstre sans âme ne méritant plus Dieu. Heureusement pour lui Magnus l'avait trouvé et sauvé de la dépression qui le conduisait doucement, mais sûrement vers une mort certaine.

Depuis il avait appris à accepter qui il était, et réussis à retrouver ses principes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être autre chose que damné. De ce fait, il ne voulait pas imposer ce choix à Simon. Il se demandait que faire, quand il se souvint de la chevelure rousse. Clary. Sa meilleure amie. Elle serait sûrement quoi faire.

Prenant le terrestre dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers l'Institut. Il n'était pas encore arrivé que le groupe des quatre jeunes débarquaient sur le parvis. Il se demanda comment ils avaient deviné sa présence avant de se rappeler que l'Institut était truffé d'alarmes détectant les démons où tout simplement ceux possédant du sang démoniaque.

Quand elle aperçu Simon, Clary commença à courir vers lui, mais le blond la stoppa net.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est peut-être un piège.

\- Non, intervint Raphaël, ce n'est pas un piège. Camille a tué ce terrestre. Mais lors de sa capture il avait bu un peu de son sang. Maintenant vous avez un choix à faire : l'enterrer ou lui planter un pieu dans le cœur.

\- Comment ça, s'exclama la nouvelle chasseuse d'ombre.

\- Le fait que Camille lui ai donné de son sang, qu'ils aient échangé leur sang à créer un lien entre eux deux. C'est ce lien qui permet la création de nouveau vampires. Lorsque Camille l'a tué, elle a envoyé son âmes dans un entre deux duquel il faut l'extraire. Et les deux seules possibilités sont de le tuer, ou de le transformer en vampire.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à faire là-dedans, tu n'es qu'un sous fifre de Camille !

\- Non. Camille est… Quelqu'un que je respecte. Je suis son associé à la limite, mais je ne lui dois rien. Aucune loyauté que je ne déciderais pas. Rien. Et là elle est allé trop loin en brisant les Accords. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux c'est mon clan et je ne la laisserait pas le détruire !

\- Mais… Toi tu ferais quoi ?

\- Moi ? Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je vous l'ai amené. C'est à vous de prendre la décision. Maintenant si vous pourriez me laisser rentrer, ce serait sympa. L'aube arrive bientôt et je ne compte pas mourir brûlé. »

Raphaël suivit les chasseurs d'ombres jusqu'à l'institut, où ils allèrent se cacher dans une crypte. Le vampire patienta toute la journée, pendant que les chasseurs d'ombres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Finalement, Clary finit par revenir, annonçant qu'elle transformerait Simon en vampire.

Pendant que le blond, qui s'appelait Jace, et Clary amenait le corps de Simon au cimetière, Raphaël partit chercher des poches de sang pour nourrir le novice lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Clary ne semblait pas très sûre de son choix. Elle eu beaucoup de mal à lancer la première motte de terre sur le corps de Simon, si bien que Jace s'en occupa.

Ils commençaient à enterrer Simon quand Camille apparut, clamant ses droits sur le novice qu'ils étaient en train d'enterrer. Selon la loi vampire, Simon appartenait à Camille dans le sens où elle était responsable de lui. Mais selon la loi de l'Enclave, Camille avait brisé les Accords, elle avait créé un assujettit, puis tué un humain. Et du fait de cet action, elle rendait, aux yeux de la loi, le clan entier comme coupable. Les vampires du clan, bien que très attachés à Camille, finirent donc par se plier aux ordres de Raphaël et ils capturèrent leur ancienne cheffe.

Une fois que Simon fut enterré et les vampires partit, ils attendirent. Le temps semblait à la foi s'écouler beaucoup trop vite et être bloqué. Raphaël les avait prévenu que si Simon n'arrivait pas à s'extraire, il serait bloqué à jamais sous terre, destiné à mourir de faim pour toute l'éternité.

Quand la main du novice sortit de terre, Raphaël s'autorisa à être soulagé. A ses yeux, rester bloqué sous terre était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Simon finit par réussir à s'extraire de la tombe. Sa position était animal, à quatre pattes, les crocs découvert. Sans plus attendre Raphaël lui lança les poches de sang.

Le nouveau-né se jeta sur elles, les déchiquetant de ses dents. Ses mouvements étaient tellement dépourvu de précision que la moitié des poches de sangs étaient perdu. Quand il eu finit d'étancher sa soif, il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et fui.

Raphaël, Clary et Jace se jetèrent à sa poursuite. Raphaël le rattrapa en premier et le plaqua contre le mur. Une brève inspiration suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait face à de gros problèmes. L'odeur de Simon n'avait presque pas changée. Elle était juste devenue beaucoup plus entêtantes, quasiment trop forte pour que Raphaël ne renonce pas à le faire sien.

Le vieux vampire poussa un grognement de mécontentement face à sa faiblesse. Il se haïssait pour ça. Mais l'odeur de peur et de confusion mêlées à celle, délectable, du novice parvinrent à le retenir.

« Toi, murmura Simon.

\- Oui moi. Si je te lâche tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

\- Je…

\- SIMON !

\- Clary !? »

Les chasseurs d'ombres venaient de les rejoindre, interrompant la discussion que Raphaël et Simon devait avoir. Le chef de clan devait absolument arriver à parler à Simon avant que ce dernier ne révèle à qui que se soit ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Heureusement pour lui, les chasseurs d'ombre réussirent à convaincre Simon qu'il ferait mieux d'aller au Dumort, endroit où il aurait tout ce dont il a besoin.

« Faut qu'on parle…

\- Hun ? Quoi ? Tu veux pas plus tôt me dire ton prénom ? Parce que le plan : jamais on ne se revoit, me semble plutôt compromis…

\- Raphaël. Je vais être très clair. Tu ne parles à personne de ce qui est arrivé. Et qui, d'ailleurs, n'arrivera plus jamais. Sinon je te tue.

\- Ok mec, ça va bien se passer tu sais… Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, je viens de me transformer en Dracula 2.0, et j'ai d'autres problèmes que de raconter à tout le monde que tu es un super bon coup… La plus part doivent le savoir de toutes façons ? Nan ? »

Raphaël plaqua le novice sur le mur.

« Tu vas m'écouter _amigo_ , tu penses peut-être tout savoir et tout comprendre, mais je suis le chef du clan de New York. De ton clan. J'ai accepté de te prendre sous ma protection, mais si tu me fais trop chier, je peux aussi te tuer. Et personne n'y trouvera rien à redire.

\- Ok… Donc on ne parles pas de ta vie sexuelle. C'est juste toi ou tout les vampires ?

\- _Silencio_ ! »

Une rage folle émanait de Raphaël et Simon n'osa pas prononcer un mot de plus. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi le vampire l'attirait énormément, mais il le terrifiait aussi. Il le suivit donc sans prononcer un mot, ce qui étant donné son caractère était un exploit, jusqu'à l'hôtel Dumort.

Il n'eurent pas fait quelque pas que Nathan surgit devant eux.

« Alors tu l'as transformé ?

\- Oui.

\- Où est Camille ? Elle était d'accord ?

\- Camille n'a plus son accord à donner. Elle à rompu les Accords, tuer un humain et tout le clan c'est soulevé contre elle.

\- C'est faux ! Elle aura toujours des personnes qui lui seront fidèle. Et ces personnes recevront toujours de l'aide.

\- Tu te prends pour Dumbledore ? »

D'un même mouvement les deux vampires se retournèrent vers Simon. Ce dernier comprit qu'il n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire cette blague. Mais comme toujours, sa bouche avait parlé avant que son cerveau ne réfléchisse.

Raphaël se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Quand tu dis que certains lui seront toujours fidèles, tu parles de toi je suppose ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vais être clair avec toi _amigo_ , soit tu te rejoints le clan et t'y dévoue corps et âme, ou sinon tu rejoints Camille dans un cercueil…

\- Le clan… Le clan.

\- Je te surveille. En attendant ne touche pas au novice. »

Sur un dernier grognement à l'encontre de Nathan, Raphaël repartit avec Simon pour lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait désormais considérer comme sa chambre. Suite à ça il lui apporta du sang, sachant à quel point les vampires nouveau nés avaient toujours faim.

 **oOo**

Simon rentra tout doucement dans la chambre de Raphaël, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Clary l'avait invité à être sa cavalière au mariage d'Alec et Lydia et il n'avait rien pour s'habiller décemment. Il espérait que Raphaël ne le remarquerait pas, une sorte de tension sexuel flottait entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Il ouvrit donc la porte de la penderie pour rapidement prendre un veste. Mais il eu un blocage devant le nombres de veste. Raphaël ne possédait que des costumes. Tous de grande marque. Simon n'imaginait même pas devoir choisir quelque chose. Il ferma donc les yeux et pris une veste au hasard. Après avoir décroché le cintre il retourna d'où il venait, son larcin à la main.

Il finit de se préparer dans sa chambre et essaya de quitter l'hôtel de la manière la plus discrète possible. Il se doutait que Raphaël se mettrait en colère s'il le voyait avec sa veste. Son chef risquait de lui retirer sa veste sous l'impact de la colère et Simon ne savait pas s'il arriverait à réfréner irrépressible envie de l'embrasser.

Il partit dès le coucher du soleil. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'Institut la plus part des invités était déjà installé. Il s'excusa auprès de Clary et s'assit à côté d'elle. La cérémonie commença. Alec était sur l'estrade quand les premières notes de la marche nuptiale résonnèrent Isabelle rentra dans la salle, précédant Lydia.

La blonde était magnifique, vêtue d'une voluptueuse robe blanche et doré. Elle marcha jusqu'à Alec qui l'attira face à lui, devant le frère silencieux. Simon n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il y avait un problème. Comme une note discordante au milieu d'une musique. Tout semblait beaucoup trop artificiel. Il savait que c'était un mariage d'affaire et non d'amour, mais Alec semblait trop tendu, comme s'il se rendait à la potence. De son côté Lydia semblait trop calme. Comme si elle n'avait pas de sentiments et qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à lier sa vie à celle d'un autre.

Le vampire n'avait pas assisté à beaucoup de mariage, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de tout le monde lui posait problème. Ni les deux concerné, ni Jace, ni Clary, ni Isabelle ne semblait véritablement approuver le mariage. Au moment où Alec et Lydia devaient échanger leur rune de mariage Magnus entra dans la pièce.

Simon entendit quelqu'un demander qui l'avait invité. Puis Maryse Lightwood annonça à Magnus qu'il devait partir. Mais le novice ne se concentrait pas sur Magnus ou Maryse. Toute son attention allait à Alec. Le jeune homme semblait perdu, mais il regardait Magnus d'une manière qui donnait l'impression que la personne qui devait le rejoindre à l'autel était le sorcier. D'où il était Simon entendait la difficulté qu'avait Alec à respirer.

Puis le brun se mit en mouvement, il traversa l'allée que Lydia avait remonté quelque secondes auparavant. D'un signe de main, il dit à sa mère de se taire. Puis après un mouvement d'hésitation il prit le sorcier par sa veste et l'embrassa avec passion. Aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte, mais le monde implosa autour d'eux.

Tout le monde commença à se parler. Des chasseurs d'ombres criaient dans tout les sens. Clary se dirigea vers les deux hommes pour leur parler. Simon ne put retenir une référence à un film, mais tout le monde sembla penser que c'était nul. Un peu vexé le jeune vampire finit par rentrer.

 **oOo**

Raphaël rentra dans sa chambre, l'odeur de Simon assaillit ses narines. Il soupira bruyamment. Le novice mettait vraiment son nez partout. L'odeur du nouveau vampire était plus forte devant sa penderie. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Une de ses vestes manquaient.

Pourquoi le novice avait il prit une veste !? Puis Raphaël se rappela que c'était le mariage d'Alec. Il devina sans peine que le jeune vampire n'avait rien eu à se mettre et qu'il n'avait pas osé demander. Il aurait clairement préféré qu'il lui demande. Maintenant son odeur était omniprésente dans la chambre et il ne parvenait pas à penser correctement. Saleté de garçon qui sent trop bon !

Il se décida à l'attendre dans le salon. En revenant l'autre serait obligé de passer par là. Il attendit peu de temps avant que le bruit des pas de Simon ne se fasse entendre. Le mariage avait donc était très rapide. Raphaël s'apprêtait à faire une remarque à son protégé quand celui-ci entra dans son champ de vision.

Subitement sa gorge devint sèche. Simon avait fait des efforts pour s'habiller et il avait dépassé le stade de mignon. Il était totalement sexy. Raphaël déglutit avec difficulté. Vu ce à quoi ressemblait Simon avec sa veste, il voulait bien la lui donner. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits il interpella le nouveau né avant que celui-ci ne quitte la pièce.

« C'est ma veste…

\- Oui, désolé, je n'avais vraiment rien à me mettre et je ne trouvais pas, donc je me suis dit que tu avais sûrement assez de veste pour que celle-ci ne te manque pas pendant mon absence. Mais elle t'as manqué… Je suis désolé. Je… Si tu la veux je te la rend maintenant. »

Mauvaise idée.

« Non c'est bon, garde là, je suis sûr que tu l'as abîmé de toutes façons.

\- T'exagère je l'ai porté quelque heures à peine !

\- Le mariage a été court…

\- Ouai, Magnus est arrivé et Alec à abandonné Lydia. Puis il a prit Magnus par le col de sa veste et il l'a embrassé. Ils étaient absolument adorables tout les deux !

 **oOo**

Cela faisait maintenant quelque jour que le mariage était passé. Simon commençait à se faire à sa condition de vampire. Dans l'espace de la semaine il avait eu le temps de faire un allé -retour au Jade Wolf. Mais après la mission de sauvetage de Meliorn, Raphaël avait insisté pour qu'il reste. Sa relation avec le vampire était un petit peu particulière.

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que son chef, beaucoup trop attiré par lui. Il savait que l'autre ressentait exactement la même chose. Simon restait d'ailleurs persuadé que Raphaël l'avait envoyé chez Luke pour fuir la tension sexuelle entre eux deux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le chef des vampires se comportait comme ça, il n'était pas homophobe. Simon le savait car certains des amis de Raphaël étaient homosexuel, mais il ne semblait pourtant pas accepter l'attirance qui les unissaient tout les deux.

Maintenant qu'il avait été promu au rang d'adjoint du chef, il allait sûrement pourvoir parler en tête à tête avec Raphaël. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du chef. En chemin il croisa Nathan. Son regard se fixa sur Simon qui frissonna. Le vampire blond semblait toujours avoir une idée derrière la tête quand il voyait le novice et cela mettait Simon mal à l'aise.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur le vampire blond le plaqua contre le mur, collant son corps au sien. Simon sentit la panique le submerger.

« Je me demande bien ce que Camille et Raphaël peuvent bien te trouver, susurra le blond. »

Simon essayait de se débattre, mais le blond était beaucoup plus fort que lui et avait beaucoup plus d'expérience. Son ravisseur huma son odeur et devint subitement pensif.

« C'est vrai que tu sens très bon…

\- Lâche moi, murmura Simon.

\- Vraiment ? Non, je crois que je vais goûter ton sang. Il a sûrement perdu de sa valeur lors de ta transformation, mais je reste persuadé qu'il est délicieux. »

Nathan approcha sa bouche de la gorge de Simon. Le jeune vampire eu le temps de sentir les crocs se poser sur sa peau, mais pas de la percer. Brutalement il se retrouva au sol. A côté de lui, Raphaël se battait contre Nathan. Le combat ne dura pas, et Nathan explosa en une gerbe d'étincelles. Raphaël, dont le costume était toujours impeccable se pencha vers Simon.

« Ça va ?

\- Je crois oui… »

Raphaël entraîna son petit protégé vers son bureau. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, calmement, trop calmement. Comme s'il se retenait de casser quelque chose.

« Il t'a fait quoi ?

\- Il voulait boire mon sang…

\- Il voulait te mordre !?

\- Nan, il voulait boire mon sang sans me mordre… Réfléchis un peu, bien sur qu'il voulait me mordre… Mais je trouve ça plus inquiétant de savoir que qu'un vampire veut boire mon sang plutôt que de me mordre… Pas toi apparemment.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Un vampire mordant un autre vampire a une signification très particulière ! Soit cela se passe lors d'un combat et celui qui c'est fait mordre devient inférieur à son adversaire. Dans ce cas il devient en quelque sorte son serviteur. Soit cela se fait… Pendant… Pendant un acte sexuel et la morsure équivaut à une revendication de l'autre.

\- Une revendication ?

\- Oui, une revendication, du type c'est le mien et si t'y touche t'es mort…

\- Dans les deux cas…

\- Dans les deux cas un lien, même s'il n'est que moral, se crée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Nathan voulait te faire ça, mais ça ne présage rien de bon. Fais attention à toi bordel !

\- Désolé de vivre ! Ou du moins de mort-vivre… Ou je sais pas comment ça se dit pour un vampire vu qu'on est déjà mort. Enfin la question ne se pose pas. Je venais te voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a entre nous ! Tu me fuis constamment, comme si j'étais dangereux… Je sais bien que maintenant je suis un vampire… Mais tu as pu constater que face à un autre vampire je ne vaux pas grand-chose. Donc pourquoi as tu peur de moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

\- Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? De cette tension entre nous ? Et ne fais pas genre tu ne la voie pas. Je sais que tu la sens autant que moi. Que tu la sens depuis sûrement plus longtemps que moi !

\- Tu te fais des idées !

\- Vraiment ? »

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Simon alla coller ses lèvres contre celles de Raphaël. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant un self contrôle défiant l'imagination ne pu résister à la pression des lèvres contre les siennes. Dans un état second il amena le corps de Simon contre le sien, se perdant dans un long baiser. Comme le soir quelque semaines avant, tout deux perdirent pieds dans ce qui au début était seulement un baiser.

 **-Lemon-**

De la même manière leurs corps se cherchèrent frénétiquement. Le chef de clan avait depuis longtemps retiré sa veste et le novice détachait violemment chaque bouton de la chemise. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol au même moment que le t-shirt de Simon. Plongé dans un intense désir, les deux bataillèrent en même temps pour détacher les boucles des ceintures et libérer leurs érections. Ils avaient tout deux perdus la capacité de réfléchir.

Le plus vieux allongea l'autre sur son bureau, balayant d'un mouvement brusque tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Sa bouche quitta celle de son amant pour glisser dans son cou. Ses canines caressèrent le creux de la gorge du novice, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Puis ses lèvres descendirent sur son torse, sa langue jouant avec les tétons de l'autre. Les torturant délicatement jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent dur. Après il continua son chemin, mimant l'acte sexuel dans le nombril de l'autre.

Simon ne parvenait pas à rester coucher. Raphaël mis ses mains sur ses hanches, le clouant à la table. Il le prépara en douceur, et sur une dernière supplique de Simon, le pénétra en poussant un sentiment de bien être. Il ne mis pas longtemps à trouver l'angle correct pour frapper la prostate de son amant, alanguis sous lui.

Suite à un concerto de cri de bien être, tout deux finirent par se libérer dans un orgasme dévastateur.

 **-Fin du lemon-**

Raphaël se laissa tomber sur Simon, épuisé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Les endorphines libéré par l'orgasme les empêchant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils flottaient toujours dans la jouissance quand des coups se firent entendre sur la porte.

« Chef ?

\- Oui ?

\- Chef, je sais pas si vous êtes là dedans. Camille avait fait insonorisé ce bureau et à partir du moment où la porte est fermé à clef, personne ne peut entre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Mais si vous êtes à l'intérieur vous devez pouvoir m'entendre. Enfin… Des chasseurs d'ombres sont venu vous demander un service. Je les ai fait attendre dans le salon. »

Raphaël poussa un grognement. Il ne réalisait pas encore bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il savait qu'il était nu, dans son bureau, avec le novice à l'intérieur, une de ses associé à l'extérieur et des chasseurs d'ombres qui l'attendaient.

« _Mierda_ ! »

Il se rhabilla à toute vitesse. Une bouteille de parfum traînait dans un coin du bureau il en vaporisa partout jusqu'à ce que le parfum soit vide et il fit exploser la bouteille. Simon avait compris et c'était rhabillé aussi. Une fois que tout ça fut fait Raphaël ouvrit la porte et Simon et lui se dépêchèrent de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière eux.

La vampire venu les chercher fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur entêtante et écœurante du parfum. Elle leur lança un regard surpris.

« Le novice à cassé une bouteille de parfum que Camille avait laissé. J'ai fermé la porte pour éviter que l'odeur ne se propage dans tout le Dumort.

\- Les chasseurs d'ombres vous attendent dans le salon. Bien. »

Les trois vampires se dirigèrent vers le grand salon où Jace, Isabelle, Alec et Clary les attendaient.

« On a besoin de Camille.

\- Comment ça besoin de Camille ?

\- Elle a un livre qui nous permettra de libérer ma mère. Il faut que vous nous la donniez afin qu'elle nous mène au livre.

\- Je peux vous donner ses avis, mais rien de plus. »

Sur ces mots Raphaël tourna les talons, laissant l'équipe de chasseurs d'ombres seuls avec Simon.

 **oOo**

« On doit libérer Camille ! Tu sais où elle est Simon ?

\- Sûrement au caveau…

\- Tu peux nous aider à la libérer ? »

Surpris par la demande de sa meilleure amie Simon resta sans voix pendant un instant. Il faillit accepter avant de penser à ce qui était arrivé dans le bureau. Avant de penser à cette force qui le conduisait toujours vers le vampire. Il se savait très attiré par lui, et il n'étais pas près à abandonner la relation qu'il commençait à imaginer. Il savait aussi que s'il aidait les chasseurs d'ombres, Raphaël ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Je suis désolé Clary, je ne peux pas…

\- J'en ai vraiment besoin ! Pour réveiller maman.

\- Je t'ai dit, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible. Les vampires m'ont accueilli, ils ont capturé Camille car elle m'a tué. Je ne peux pas les trahir.

\- S'il te plaît Simon…

\- Non Clary. Comprends, elle m'a tué putain !

\- Simon…

\- Non Clary. »

Sur ces paroles il tourna le dos à sa meilleure amie pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il commença à composer une nouvelle musique quand Raphaël rentra dans sa chambre.

« Tu es là, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, tu pensais que je serais où ?

\- Je pensais que tu avais aidé Clary… Désolé.

\- Aidé Clary ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu le remue ménage ?

\- Nan, je jouais. Il c'est passé quoi ?

\- Tes amis ont fait évadé Camille.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Simon.

\- Et mis à part ça, on ne devrait pas reparler de ce qui c'est passé ?

\- De ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Oui, tout à l'heure. Dans le bureau…

\- Ce n'étais rien.

\- Ce n'étais pas rien !

\- Si. »

Sur ces paroles Raphaël tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Simon soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Clary lui faisait sûrement la tête. Raphaël se braquait totalement dès qu'il essayait de lui parler de leur relation.

Il commençait à déprimer quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allô Simon ?

\- Clary ?

\- Je… Je voulais m'excuser. On a récupéré le livre blanc, mais Camille c'est échappée. Je suis terriblement désolée. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… Je pensais pouvoir de nouveau la capturer après avoir récupérer le livre… Mais j'ai échoué. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Ça se passe bien avec les vampires ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu ne sembles pas particulièrement convaincu.

\- Raphaël est assez déconcertant. Il a constamment des sautes d'humeur, ce qui fait que c'est assez compliqué de travailler avec lui. Mais sinon ça va, le reste du clan est plutôt sympa.

\- Parlant de Raphaël… Ne serais-tu pas un peu intéressé par lui. Par la plus grand des hasard bien sûr.

\- Je… Je sais pas, oui sûrement. Mais je ne le comprends pas… Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué Clary, beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça finira par s'arranger. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais il est très attiré par toi. Ça se voit dans la manière qu'il a de te regarder.

\- Ouai… Nan… Enfin, ça doit pas trop se voir, enfin pour moi je veux dire. Tu comprends souvent tu ne vois pas quand quelqu'un est attiré par toi, ou tu te dis que tut te fais des idées. En tout cas tu ne t'en rend pas compte. Je ne dis pas bien sûr que tu es obligé de ne pas…

\- Stop Simon ! Détends toi, tout va bien se passer.

\- Ou… Oui.

\- Je dois y aller, désolé… Mais on essaie de se voir un de ces jours !

\- Bien sûr. »

Rassuré par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie, Simon se détendit un peu. Malgré tout il fallait vraiment qu'il est une discussion avec Raphaël. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il couchait ensemble. D'une manière assez étrange et il fallait qu'il clarifie la situation.

Reprenant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelque heures plus tôt, il se rendit de nouveau dans le bureau de Raphaël. La porte était entre ouverte et Simon pouvait entendre des brides de conversations.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai fait ça Magnus !

\- Apparemment, il croyait assez en nous pour abandonner sa fiancée à l'autel.

\- Vous êtes ensemble du coup ?

\- Ne brûle pas les étapes s'il te plaît. On c'est juste embrassé. Assez parlé de moi. Toi et Simon ?

\- Comment ça moi et Simon ?

\- Vous êtes toujours en train de vous retenir de sauter l'un sur l'autre. Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas !

\- Il ne se passe rien !

\- A qui crois tu parler Raphaël ?

\- Je… Je sais pas. Dès qu'il est dans les parage je déconne. Il me rends fou.

\- Tu déconnes comment ?

\- Magnus !

\- Donc tu n'es pas aussi asexuel que tu le prétends !

\- Le problème n'est pas là. Je ne devrais pas normalement avoir de rapport intimes avec quelqu'un avant le mariage. Donc pour toujours dans mon cas. Mais ce gamin me rends fou, et par deux fois il m'a fait pêcher.

\- Parles lui !

\- De quoi ? C'est juste de l'attirance sexuel !

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va au-delà de ça. Tu sais, la première fois que j'ai croisé le regard d'Alexander, j'ai su. J'ai su que je ferais tout pour l'avoir, que je ferais tout pour qu'il m'aime. Et pourtant je m'étais juré de ne jamais sortir avec un chasseur d'ombre. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé que de tout avoir fait pour sortir avec lui reste l'une des meilleurs choses que j'ai fait de ma vie. J'ai eu des milliers de relations Raphaël, et pourtant à aucun moment je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Je ne crois pas aux âmes sœurs, ce serait à la fois trop simple et trop compliqué. Mais je crois que dès fois des âmes entrent en résonance. Et que rien ne peut les empêcher de se réunir. Tu mérites d'être heureux mon ami, ne te punis pas.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

\- Je vais partir. Je sens un jeune novice arriver.

\- Magnu… _Mierda_ ! »

La discussion entre Magnus et Raphaël avait mis Simon très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir écouté au porte. C'était plus qu'une impression d'ailleurs. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à affronter le vampire.

« Raphaël ? Je peux te parler.

\- Je suppose que l'on doit. »

Une fois que Simon fut entré dans la pièce, Raphaël referma la porte derrière lui. A clef. Il ne savait pas comment la discussion allait se finir, mais il était sûr que si elle se terminait comme avant, il ne voulait pas que d'autres vampires entendent.

« Je… J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Magnus. Je ne voulais pas je te jure. Mais… Je venais te voir pour parler et j'ai entendu votre conversation. C'est tout, je suis désolé. Et si ça t'intéresse de le savoir je suis plutôt intéressé par une relation avec toi. Je… Mon attirance pour toi est plus que physique et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle est, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que tu m'attires plus qu'un ami ne le devrait. Que je t'apprécie plus que je ne devrais apprécier un ami. Et surtout je n'arrives pas à te sortir de ma tête. Même ma conscience prends ta voix !

\- Simon, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je n'arrives même pas à comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu m'attires, où si c'est purement physique. Je me demande même parfois si tu ne m'as pas jeté un sort pour pouvoir me contrôler et…

\- Chut. »

Simon posa sa main sur les lèvres du vampire avant de la retirer et de l'embrasser. Cette fois leur baiser ne fut pas animal. Il était partagé et plein de promesse. Aucun des deux n'était dicté par une étrange pulsion, ce qui leur permit de savourer les lèvres de l'autre.

« On ira à notre rythme Raphaël. Mais je pense que pour éviter les genre de truc comme tout à l'heure on devrait éviter de fuir nos sentiments à l'avenir.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Raphaël qui colla ses lèvres contre celle de Simon. Ils passèrent longtemps à s'embrasser avant de se décoller l'un de l'autre.

 **oOo**

Les mois s'écoulaient, plus ou moins paisiblement. Les créatures obscures comme les chasseurs d'ombres menèrent une longue guerre contre Valentin, puis contre Sébastien. Guerre qu'ils finirent par remporter. Suite à ça de nouveaux Accords furent signé, pour qu'il y ai plus d'égalité entre descendant du paradis et descendant des démons.

La relation entre Simon et Raphaël se consolida. Clary se montrait particulièrement heureuse pour son ami. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jace, ayant appris que ce n'étais pas son frère, lui offrait aussi beaucoup de bonheur. Alec et Magnus, malgré les tumultes de la guerre étaient toujours ensemble, plus proche que jamais. Isabelle quand à elle c'était remis avec Meliorn. En somme tous étaient heureux.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais d'autre Saphaël. Mais si j'écris d'autres OS, je transformerais cette histoire en recueil d'OS. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, aimé et pas aimé. Bisous ! - Éclat d'étoile  
_


End file.
